In the world exist around 200 species of primates, of which have in Colombia more than 30, some of them endemic and of great biomedical interest. The non-humans primates have an important role in the public health. They are a fundamental factor in the development of vaccines, and they have contributed in an extensive form to enlarge the knowledge and the understanding of numerous illnesses.The invigoration of the activities directed to the protection, conservation, reproduction and rational use of the non-humans primates is a high-priority task if one wants to be able to guarantee the supply of the animals required for the biomedical investigation and the maintenance of the balance and the complexity of the tropical ecosystem. The center of Primates will give logistical support to all the researches that require the use of primates Aotus lemurinus or Saimiri sciureus for the test of vaccine and new drugs against malaria. Particularly for the project "Plasmodium vivax - Irradiated sporozoite vaccine" it will be provided 52 Aotus lemurinus that will be inoculated with irradiated sporozoites of P. vivax via the femoral vein. Also for the project Transmission Blocking Vaccines the center will provide 20 Aotus lemurinus. The core D will provide both Balb/c and transgenic mice for all the projects that will be carried out.